


Wrath (King Dice x Reader x Devil)

by Concertmaster



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, But there will be an ending for both dice and devil as individuals, Cuphead - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, King Dice X Reader x Devil, Mulitple endings, Multi, Plot Driven, Plus a polyamorous ending, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Since their are multiple endings there will be a bad ending too, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but with happy endings, character driven, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concertmaster/pseuds/Concertmaster
Summary: Their's no place quite like the Devil's Casino in Inkwell Isle. No place quite as exciting, quite as versatile... no place with quite the potential for Sin. But when you find yourself caught between the two most powerful men in the Isle you may realise that Excitement could have consequences...





	1. Casino Floors

"So what'll it be for you gentlemen?" You slurred out, leaning over the table where three men, seemingly impatient, where sitting.

Waiting wasn't actually your job at the Devil's Casino, yet you often found yourself carrying out those duties anyway, despite the manager's actual disapproval. When you saw the Chaos apparent in the Casino, orders being missed, tables being unattended too, you knew you just had to chuck on a tightly fitted purple vest and get the job done yourself. But you enjoyed working the floors- the hustle and bustle of working orders, teasing and flirting with the customers- The ACT of it, there was no way you would actually have an interest in any of these freaks- the danger and thrill of the Casino floor, fighting of perverts, preventing the escape of debtors. You loved it. There was no place in Inkwell Isle quite like this Casino. Everywhere else had become almost boring. The day to day communal life of the people, living in constant harmony was nice... but you got no thrill from it anymore. You had lived happily once amongst the people of Inkwell Isle for a while, just living as a simple singer in the small bar, until a new Establishment had opened. Shortly after the Casino opened, a dapper dice-headed man, in a purple tailcoat had approached you, offering you a position as a Casino singer. You accepted immediately, and now, after working here for some time, you knew you could never go back.

"I wouldn't mind having you sweetheart~" One of the men slyly replied, you giving him a teasing grin in response.  
"Maybe later Honey, but you're gonna need to order some drinks first," You shot back at him, all three of them placing their orders, drooling over you as you left, rolling your eyes when your face was no longer visible to them. You enjoyed teasing, but teasing was as far as you were willing to go. You started making rounds to other tables, serving other, less responsive guests, and some sleazier guests that couldn't stop eyeing you up and down. As you busied yourself collecting drinks from the bar, you suddenly felt a large gloved hand on your shoulder, which spun you around to bring you face to face with your favourite of the two bosses.

"Darlin', don't ya have better things to be doing with ya time?" the deep voice drawled out, his eyes wondering from your face to your body, "You know how I feel about you working the floors, although that uniform does look mighty fine on ya..." he began to trail of a bit, before you quickly interjected.

"The big boss has no problem with me assisting in these duties. I know what time I have to be on stage and aren't you the one with better things to do? Such as running the craps table that I think you abandoned?" Your eyes darted between Dice's face and the table where people were currently playing, that wasn't being supervised. Dice looked less than impressed.

"Come on Doll. You can do as you please, but you're above this work," He told you before hastily returning to his table, a large grin on his face, immediately putting up his charming, betting man personality for the patrons to see.

Dice's eyes followed you while you continued to spread your charm around the casino floor. Every time he had caught you doing this extra work he would scold you and 'politely' recommend you not continue, for your own protection. Many of the girls who did work the floors did end up getting harassed in one way or another since the Patron's of hell weren't exactly the most courteous and respectful customers you could get, and he didn't really want to see you get yourself into a sticky situation. In response, you would often remind him that you were perfectly capable of defending yourself. King Dice didn't doubt it. In fact, he knew if any girl here could, it would be you. In fact, the actual reason for him hating seeing you on the floor was the absolute jealousy he felt watching you batting eyes at these pathetic idiots, charming them with your sweet words. Of course, you on stage was not much better: he didn't appreciate the men's ogling gaze on your body, but your performances brought in plenty of fresh souls and he knew the Devil would never let you stop performing- that would just be poor business. But at the very least when you were on stage, he too was able to enjoy your performance to the full extent,

You made your way back to the original three men you served, collecting their now empty glasses onto a tray, still treating them to your sweet charm. That is until you turned away and felt a pair of hands on your waist pulling you towards one of the men.

"Come on sweetheart, don't go just yet." He sniggered into your ear, "Me and the lads wanna play around with you for a bit~" His voice was dark and shady, dripping with ill-intentions. You yourself were more irritated than nervous, as the other two customers, started to circle you.

"Sir, I have a performance that I'm set to do in less than half the hour. I have no time to 'play' right now." You said to them, lips slightly pursued, but still remaining courteous. You wouldn't be courteous for much longer if this continued. The men instead circled you, and the one holding you from behind pressed something sharp and metal to your throat and it didn't take a genius to figure out what that was.

"Perhaps you misunderstood, girl, that wasn't a request." His voice came out as a growl, as the knife was pressed further into your skin, deep enough that you could feel something hot trickling down your throat seconds later. To hell with courtesy.

You swung the tray that was in your hand, three glasses dropping to the floor and shattering to pieces at the man holding you, spinning from his grasp and hitting him to the floor. You crouched in order to get another good swing at him when one of the other men grabbed at your arm in an attempt to pull you to your feet and towards him.

"You bitch!" He hissed, you quickly grabbing a shard of broken glass from the floor, lashing at him as the third man attempted to grab you from behind. You felt just a tad outmatched, 3 against 1 hardly seeming fair, but despite this you continued to give your best effort against your attackers, jabbing your elbow into the third man's stomach. Temporarily away from the three men's prying hands, you started to edge backwards slowly, a fiery haze in your eye as you stared them down, one man half-dazed on the floor, the other clutching his arm that was bleeding heavily the third eying you back, but not daring to make a move on you, much to your surprise and confusion.

A confusion that continued to fill you until you found your back pressed against what felt like soft fur.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" there was a sinister air to the snarl that was spoken directly into your ear which caused a shiver to run up your spine. You stood your ground though, maintaining your dignity and class, refusing to show too much fear of the Devil.

"Deepest apologies boss," You said, turning your head slightly to find yourself face to face with him, less than an inch apart, a large grin spread across his face. You swear you could feel his tail brushing against your calf, starting to curl around it. "But I don't take kindly to being touched." You dropped the bloodied shard of glass, turning your attention back to the three men in front of you, two already having their backs to you in an attempt to run away, the other scrambling to get to his feet.

A deep, throaty sound came from the devil, resembling that of a laugh, as he signalled to some men to catch the three men attempting to escape, each of them pleading and begging as they were dragged away. "No. And I would be a bad boss if I didn't punish these fiends for their trespasses on your body," The Devil slurred, His hand moving to cup your chin so that you were looking him in the eye again. "Perhaps you should decide the punishment... I'm sure that wrath brimming inside you can think of something positively... creative," He snickered, pulling his hand away from you as King Dice rushed to your side.  
"Darlin, baby doll..." Dice huffed, pulling out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, "Goodness... are you alright?" He wiped the blood that you had forgotten was running down your throat away. "This is what I was trying to avoid with you on the floors." He added a bit more sternly, yet, being no less gentle in his inspection to check if you had been hurt.

"I'm fine Sir, really," You told him, with a small smile, your voice reassuring and coaxing. You had a feeling Dice was more perturbed by the attack than you were, one hand working to quench your bleeding, the other gently holding your waist, an act that seemed more instinctual to you than something that Dice was doing intentionally.

"I shoulda never let them lay a hand on ya," Dice sighed, anger seeming to swell in his voice against the attackers and against himself, yet his eyes still maintained a soft look as he looked into your own.

"If you stopped them, Dice," The devil drawled out, his voice heavy and lazy, "We would never have gotten to see this display of (Y/N)'s wrath." The Devil was still grinning at you, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "I certainly wouldn't mind seeing it again," he said almost suggestively, his eyes wondering around to room, "Although speaking of display's and performances... you should be on stage any minute now (Y/N)," he reminded you.

"Boss, considering the circumstances..." Dice started before the Devil cut him off.

"Don't make excuses for her Dice, she has a job to do." The devil stated, giving you one last smirk before he turned on his heels, stalking away. "You have 15 minutes (Y/N)," you heard his voice ring as he walked away.

"Will you be alright to perform Darlin?" Dice asked, concern still lacing his voice. "If you missed it just this once I sure I could convince the B..." You sighed with a slight laugh, cutting Dice of by gently placing your finger to his lips.

"I'll be ok Dice," You said, almost affectionately, "It's my fault it happened anyway- for not listening to your warning anyway~" You teased, as you turned to head backstage to get ready. His hand slid down your arm as you walked curling around your wrist, stopping you in your tracks temporarily. You raised your eyebrows at him, still with that teasing smirk on your face, silently encouraging him to explain his actions.

"Don't you ever say this was your fault, got it, baby doll?" He said, his voice hinging on becoming stern again, his grip on your wrist tight. You nodded in response, almost speechless.

"Alright... thank you, Sir." Your voice was soft, and for a moment you both stared into each other's eyes in silence. That was until dice nodded his head, releasing your wrist, his signature grin returning to his face.

"Knock 'em dead darling," he said turning back to his craps table, where he would get a good view of your performance, as you headed backstage, a proud smile on your face, trying to hide your growing blush.


	2. Stage Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Just going to mention that in this story you are an immortal, possessing similar reincarnation qualities to a Phoenix, therefore making fire like a healer for you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Black and Red. Everything was Black and red. The combined scent of heavy smoke, cinnamon and myrrh rested upon you and you clamoured out of the thick suffocating ash that was threatening to consume you. You gasped for breath as you finally escaped your murky confines, layers upon layers of ash covering your fresh, new figure. You couldn't remember anything- nothing about how you had gotten into this situation, where you were or why you were there. All you had were these thoughts, that kept repeating over and over in your head: You had lived a long full life and then, like any other creature, you died. You had now risen from the ashes again, reborn. Your name is (Y/N) (L/N). This is your second life-span.

You were quite glad that your Dressing Room backstage was separate from the other performers at the Casino. Being able to get changed and ready without being provoked or hassled by the other's, due to the competitive nature of the stage and the need to be the best, was something that you were greatly appreciative of. Having stripped out of the waiting Uniform and slipping into something a bit more seductive- a long, sparkling red dress with a slit running down from the top of your thigh- you sat in front of your mirror, fixing your hair into an appropriately flattering style. You looked at the cut that ran neatly across your neck- one slender white line, with glimpses of scarlet still permeating through. It wouldn't do. No. You were meant to look perfect on stage, dazzling, flawless. You weren't flawless like this. You rummaged around your desk, searching for a lighter or match of any sort, unsuccessful in your pursuit.

"Three minutes (Y/N)!" A rasping voice called out to you through your dressing room door, which immediately prompted you to dart after said voice.   
"Wait, wait! Wheezy!" You called after him, swinging your door open, in a dramatic flurry. He sighed, the cigars back to you at the moment before he turned to face you with a mocking look of uninterest. Truth be told, Wheezy was probably your closest friend within the Casino, one of the few employees who completely accepted your dramatic, hot-headed side.

"What do you need (Y/N)?" He asked in a bored tone. It was sarcastic and you both knew it. He was just teasing you for freaking out minutes before your performance.

"Your lighter. Pronto," You said extending you arm before smiling sweetly and quickly adding on a "Please?" to the end.

He quickly rummaged through the pockets of his suit jacket before passing it over to you, you immediately holding the burning flame up to the wound across your throat. The flames licked sweetly at the cut, what others would normally perceive as an intense burning sensation instead feeling to you like a mere tickle as your wound closed itself up and the scar healed to nothing.

"Yeah. I heard about that," Wheezy stated matter of factly, giving you an almost concerned look. "Tough job being a woman here, ain't it?"

You nodded, handing back his lighter, which he immediately slipped back into his pocket. "It can be sometimes..." you said with a slight gulp, images of the hunger in those three men's eyes flashing into your head. That hunger that you knew would be emulated in almost every man watching you perform tonight, the hunger you had seen in the eyes of all the men who had watched you every other night. Wheezy gives you a sympathetic smile, grabbing a black cardigan from a nearby hat-rack and tossing it at you.

"Put that on. Just to cover you up for a little bit of your show. Don't want them seeing too much of you, do we (Y/N)?" he said, his smile curling into a more knowing grin, almost as if he had read your mind and discovered your anxieties.

"Thanks, Wheezy," you rolled your eyes, sarcastically, pulling the cardigan on, giving him a playful nudge on the shoulder as you walked passed him to the west wing of the stage. You were truly thankful to have an ally in the Casino amongst the employees. To have someone you could actually trust in this den of sin. The curtains were lowered, and you knew that was your queue to get into position, as you strolled onto the stage, positioning yourself on a velvet sofa that lay directly in the centre view. You could hear Hopus Pocus' voice announcing your presence and show from through the curtains, the cheering already beginning to start before you had even been seen. The curtain's raised and the stage lights, while blinding, didn't faze. Cat-calls and whistles filled your ears and became all you could hear, your own sweet voice not even registering in your mind. You tried to block out the intruding thoughts of what the men watching were thinking, tried to ignore their lustful stares boring straight through you, purely trying to concentrate on your performance. While you weren't a stripper, more of a classy burlesque performer, your cardigan did end up discarded on the floor- you knew what your audience wanted.

The stage was far more terrifying to you than the floors- being this exposed to everyone. But the fear you felt only made the experience more thrilling, more exciting and you knew that you could never go back to your simple life in the Isle. You loved the risk. You loved the feeling of being wanted, but never having to actually give out to your audience. Yes, working at this casino was the most terrifying and thrilling thing you had ever done, and you wouldn't trade it for anything else.

King Dice was hardly paying attention to the game of Craps he was running, his eyes solely focused on you. Sure, words of encouragement to his players still spilt from his mouth, but they were more of an automatic response rather than him actually concentrating on his game. The dress you were wearing was hugging your body in absolutely all the right places, your hair flowing perfectly, your face perfection in his eyes. His mind was racing with fantasies of you- of everything he wanted to do to you at this exact moment. He did wish that you were performing for him and him only- the others here didn't deserve to see your magnificence.

Scanning your audience, you caught King Dice's gaze and gave him a quick wink and grin, never ceasing in your singing and act. As your show grew to a close you blew a quick kiss into your audience. It crossed your mind that perhaps not all the lustful stares were bad.


	3. The Breakroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry this is a short Chapter, but I haven't had as much time to write for the last few days, plus this was all I could really come up with for this chapter. The next one will be far more interesting though

Having done your fair share of service, after changing into something more comfortable, you headed to the break room, not quite feeling like retiring to your own bedroom yet, but also deciding against staying backstage (An argument between you and Pirouletta was bound to break out, her being a diva, and you normally retaliating immediately since you perhaps, maybe, sometimes had a bit of a temper). You had hoped to find some company within the breakroom, but alas, most of the employees were still out on the floors or completing shifts. You sighed, deciding it was best to leave seeing no point in staying you were just going sit doing nothing- you could sit doing nothing in your room. But as you turned towards the door it had just quietly creaked open, King Dice stepping into the room closing the door behind him. Perhaps you could stay a little while longer.

"Greetings and Salutations, sir," you said with a smile, leaning against a nearby wall in an attempt to be coy. You hoped it was working. From the way Dice was looking at you, you assumed it was. His grin planted on his face as he closed some of the distance between the two of you, till he was directly in front of you.

"You did a brilliant job up there- Your performance was exceptional especially considering the circumstances," He praised before a more confused look crossed his face. You were about to thank him when one of his hands cupped your chin, raising your face, the other gently running a finger across your throat, the silky feeling of his glove lightly tickling you. "That healed up quickly darlin," he told you, his eyes raisin from your neck to your own (E/C) orbs. You let out a light chuckle, in order to quickly brush aside Dice's concern. Nobody (except for Wheezy who was particularly good at keeping a secret and you suspected the Devil might know) knew about your regenerative abilities, and it wasn't something you really spread about. If people knew you couldn't really die, then they were more likely to attempt to kill you or put you in harm's way since 'It's not like you can die, so why not?'. While near-death experiences were something you found thrilling, it wasn't like you wanted them to happen all the time. You quickly fumbled for an excuse.

"Oh I just got Hopus to perform a little healing magic backstage," You lied, taking advantage of the fact that Hopus Pocus did have a number of magical abilities, "I didn't like the idea of going on stage with such an imperfection- and Hopus was more than happy to oblige." He seemed to believe that. He didn't have any reason why he shouldn't believe that excuse, after all, there didn't seem to be any other reasonable explanation to how your semi-slit throat had recovered.

He just nodded, a relieved look in his eye. He hardly moved from his position though, hand still cupping your chin, the other now against the wall. He felt so close to you, his body mere inches away. "Nothing could ever make ya anything less than perfect, Babydoll," He told you, his emerald eyes full of sincerity. You could feel the blush spread across your cheek as you racked your mind for something clever or witty to reply to no avail.

"You're too kind, boss," You managed to mumble out, very aware of the feeling of his body slowly pressing against your own. His eyes lowered to your lips. You knew where this was going, and you made no effort to stop his advances, genuinely not wanting him to stop. His hand dipped down to pull your waist against him, his head lowering so that your lips were almost brushing.

"DICE. WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU. GET BACK TO THE FLOORS. NOW." The growl seemed to echo through the Casino, and you and Dice were very quick to break apart, almost as if nothing had happened. The breakroom flew open for the devil to see you and Dice, standing A few feet apart, looking more like you were just caught in idle conversation than anything else.

"Get to it Dice," The Devil said, his voice suddenly deceptively calm, the glare in his eye unyielding though. You supposed it probably was bad business for Dice to off the floors for too long, he was essential in maintaining the games and keeping the employees in check.

Dice seemed unfazed by the Devils irritation, seemingly since he'd probably have dealt with it a number of times over the years he had been in his service. In fact, Dice just grinned widely, somewhat mischievously, his reply sounding almost arrogant. "Of Course Boss, I'll be right out. I was just checking on (Y/N)," he told him, giving a quick, extravagant gesture in your direction before walking toward the door. The devil just seemed more irritated. Before he left though he glanced back over his shoulder at you. "Take care of yourself tonight, alright Darlin?" he said, in a considerably gentler voice.

You nodded, the corner of your mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Yes, sir." You said in a playful tone, as Dice closed the door, leaving you alone with the big boss.


	4. The Second Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Violence and Torture warning for this chapter. This was fun to write and I thought I might get a little into the devils character!

"Alright, let's go (Y/N)," The devil lulled out, turning to the doors leading away from the Casino to the more private quarters of the building. While he seemed to expect you to follow him, you were quite hesitant about moving.

"Where to, boss?" You tried to sound confident still standing your ground, as the devil paused while opening the door, his back turned to you as he let out what you assumed was a deep sigh. Frustration was clearly emitting from him and you were starting to wonder if you had done something wrong or to irritate him.

He spoke to you as if he was speaking to a child. "I did tell you I would let you punish those sinners, right?" He turned his head so that he was looking at you, the angle of his neck making you feel quite uncomfortable, it twisting almost a full 360 degrees. "Come now Wrath," he cooed, grotesquely sweet and mocking, "I want to see that fire in you again." He flashed a sharp, toothy grin, holding the door open invitingly to you. You weren't quite sure you wanted to follow. Punish them yourself? You didn't know if you could really muster up enough sadistic hatred to give the devil the show he obviously wanted. Needless to say though, you weren't going to disobey direct orders from the boss. You flashed him an innocent, gentle smile heading through the door.

"I'll give it my best shot, boss, but I'm sure you won't be that impressed," you told him, masking your nerves with flirting.

"We'll see about that," He snickered, menace seeming to fill the halls as he stepped through them and you took to following him down the private areas of the Casino. You had been through these halls before, as you did reside within the living quarters, but you soon found yourself travelling into unknown territory, deeper into the depths of to the building until you were almost certain you weren't really inside the Casino anymore. A chill crept up your spine as you wondered if it was really a good idea to follow the devil to what you could only assume was hell by the slowly changing scenery of the hallway and candlelight to a barren wasteland and spitfire. You hadn't visited hell before. You knew it was accessible through the Casino but you never had enough bravery or stupidity to actually seek it out yourself. The Devil though, moved through the changed surroundings with the confidence to be expected of the master of Hell and darkness, seeming to know the place like the back of your hands. You had descended deep enough into the now obvious pits of hell to hear the cacophony of noise, screams, pleads, begs and sobs filling your ear, and you resisted every temptation to just cover your ears and block out the painful sounds. You became more cautious of your steps not wanting to step into or onto anything unpleasant or worse.

The Devil seemed to notice the way you were faltering and lagging behind him as he soon stopped in his track extending his hand behind him, beckoning you forward. Hastily you quickened your gait, till you were right behind him and ready as you could be to keep travelling forward. What you weren't quite expecting was for him to grab onto your hand, gripping to it tightly. You could feel the claw of his thumb gently rubbing against the back of your hand.

"Let's keep up the pace, shall we?" he rasped, a glint in his eyes that gave you the impression that he was enjoying this more than he should have been. His hand was a cool contrast to the scalding heat within hell, but the heat wasn't something you were worried about in the first place. You nodded as he practically dragged you, as the imagery of hell only got worse- barely discernible figures of what you thought were people, sinners, being tortured in unbelievably crude, sickening ways. You tried to distract yourself from the horrible scenes unfolding before you, tried to escape into a fantasy of perhaps what you could have been doing right now if the Devil didn't decide to storm into the Breakroom. You tried to wonder how far you and Dice might have gone, the way he might have touched you, kissed you, how his hands and lips would feel on your body... but despite your efforts, you couldn't escape the reality of what was happening right now. You didn't know how much longer you could really bare this and finally dared to raise your voice.

"How... How much deeper are we going to go?" You stammered out, as politely as possible.

You managed to elicit a low chuckle from the devil and he pulled you further into the reaches of hell. "Oh, my dear (Y/N), sweet wrath," he spoke to you as if you were a child once again, something you didn't quite appreciate, but also found was warranted by your naively questioning, "We're only currently in the second circle of nine and we'll only be going as far as the edge of this circle," He explained, his voice almost sweet, "The only people here are the ones who committed the sin of lust and thus this is where we'll find your men." He stopped dead in his tracks, which almost caused you to stumble, seemingly for no good reason. He merely leaned in close to you, whispering caressingly into your ear, "You've been holding up so well, My Dear, I must say I'm impressed." You shivered at the feeling of his breath on your neck, unsure on how to even respond at all to his... compliment? You were almost relieved that you didn't have to reply, as seconds later, emerging from the rest of the mass of tortured bodies, three men were dragged out by Imps towards were you and the devil was. One imp went and laid an assortment of tools, sharp objects, blades and devices at your feet, which you could only assume was at your disposal in the act of punishing the men. Their pleading rose above the rest of the screams around hell and became the only thing you could distinguish and make out.

"Please..." The one you knew to be the ringleader, the one who cut up your throat begged. "Please don't do this... Please miss... please..." The other two dared not raise their voice, merely cowering and whimpering next to him. You immediately felt sickened by his sobbing. Now he begs. Now he's sobbing. Calling you Miss and being respectful. Now, when facing the consequences, the punishment for his sins, does he feel regret. Only now does he feel remorse.

You felt no mercy for him.

You let out a light chuckle, your eyes half-lidded as you stared down onto him. "I don't recall you ever stopping when I had requested you leave me alone," You told him your voice calm, composed, deadly. Your lips twitched up into a smirk, and you were vaguely aware of the Devil's deep throaty laugh from directly behind you.

You could see the man shrinking under your gaze, trembling and shaking. "Please... Miss... I'm begging you... I swear... I'd never do it again! Never again to you..." he whimpered. You felt your rage boiling inside you, and without even realising it you had a knife in your hand and you had gashed him across the face.

"Never again to Me?" You hissed at him, as he stifled his scream from the pain as you stabbed his hand into the floor. "I'll make sure you never touch anyone again." You spoke softly and calmly, but your eyes told a different story, fire blazing wildly and rapidly in them. You fumbled around and grabbed whatever sharp object you felt first, puncturing through his other hand before one more sweet idea came to your mind, as you listened to his sobbing and cries of pain. You pulled the knife out of his hand and held it to his throat, digging it deep into him and dragging it tediously slowly across his neck, his pleads never seeming to stop. When you had finally pulled the knife away, leaving his a bloodied mess, you turned your attention to the other two, becoming aware of the feeling of something grabbing at your waist and soft fur nuzzling against your neck.

"You're doing so well my sweet Wrath," You heard the deep voice coo into your ear as you towered over the men, "Don't stop, baby, don't stop."

You wanted to stop the torture, but with the devil whispering so sweetly to you, you found yourself unable to.


	5. The Nine Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, this is another devil chapter, but I promise Dice will be back at the end of the next chapter and then I got some Dice chapters planned for after that. Also this story will probably have multiple endings so that everyone can end up with their favourite psychopath!

Your anger drained out of you. The messes of bodies lying in front of you seemed lifeless and cold. You would almost felt a pang of guilt, except that you knew that they were destined for hell anyway. They would be tortured for this eternity and what difference did it make it if was you getting your revenge rather than just being the Devil and his minions. It made no difference at all. You were pulled, your back against the bosses' chest. His hands rubbed circles around your waist, his claws gently caressing you over your clothing.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, " he spoke deeply and melodically, almost like a purr as you didn't resist his touch. It occurred to you that if you did dare to try to pull away or could practically be a death wish or the immortal equivalent. "you performed beautifully, my dear," he told you, his hand beginning to drift slightly towards your breast.

You thought this was the perfect time to start speaking-it's not as if the devil's touch didn't feel good, it just felt... Unnatural.

"they're not dead right? " you asked, still keeping a calm tone to your voice. "there was no way I could kill them down here." It wasn't a particular worry to you whether they were dead or not, more just a curiosity of how things worked in Hell.

The Devil's hands left your waist as he slunk around so that he was standing in front of you. You had a suspicion that he would have preferred to just continue touching you uninterrupted, but you had already ruined the mood with your question.

"Nothing can die down here, wrath, " he drawled out, a sadistic sort of smile on his face. "it would ruin the fun. If they could die, then it would be an escape- a way out of the pain. Their as immortal as you and I, my sweet. " he had a knowing look in his eye, but you weren't really surprised. You knew that he would have known. Like the Devil wouldn't know everything there is to know about his employees.

"Yes, I thought so," you told him, making no attempts to even argue your immortality. You were somewhat hesitant about asking the next question though. "can... Can we head back to the Casino soon? " you asked, wanting to escape yourself from the screams and the cries and from the horrific imagery of hell. It would be good to get away from the sight of the three mutilated bodies in the floor, more because the look of the men disgusted you than remorse for your actions.

"if you insist, " the devil rolled his eyes, grabbing your hand which you only just realised was covered in blood. You might need to wash that off when you get back, not that many people in the Casino would question why you were covered in blood. He started to lead you back through the first two circles of hell, the heat and cacophony slowly subsiding with every step you took in the direction away. Your curiosity got the better of you at this moment, as well as the need to keep the boss talking.

"There are 9 circles to hell then? Any reason for the particular layout?" you asked him, glancing IN his direction and rather to where you were stepping for once. For reasons unknown, you felt much safer and less nervous walking hell when being led by the hand by the Master of It.

He didn't seem fazed by your questioning. In fact, he actually seemed more so pleased by your interest in what would really be his primary job and what was probably what he considered most enjoyable in his life.

"Each level deeper, dear, has worse punishments for people whose sins are more severe. Lust is considered the least grievous sin as it is simply people giving into weakness and temptation," he turned his head to grin at you, his thumb still gently rubbing your hand. "your men though, resorted to using violence in order to have you, " Your face had reddened as you adverted your gaze slightly. His thin, forked tongue ran across his lips as he looked at you before continuing. "Violence is considered to be one of the worst sins, this their punishments are more severe. Those who commit acts of violence would normally be sent to the 7th circle, but as their actions were more lust driven than violence driven, they only got sent to the worst part of the second circle. "

You nodded, taking in the information. A question came to your mind, one that you weren't sure you really wanted the answer to.

"Am I destined for hell? " your voice was softer than normal, as the question escaped your lips.

In return, you were treated to the gentle, menacing chuckle that came from the devil. "If your soul was anything but immortal..." he took your chin in free hand, temporarily stopping his movements, looking deep into your eyes, as If searching for some answers, "You could go either way. You have a good heart, but... " his voice lulled and was heavy, but a grin did cross his face. "that Wrath of yours does get the better of you... And the whole fifth circle is dedicated to that particular sin." you refrained from gulping, clearly nervous, afraid. Obviously, you didn't want to suffer such a fate, didn't want eternal torture and damnation. His hand moved so that it was cupping your cheek, his thumb tracing your jawline. "But, since you'll never die, you never will get an afterlife and you can sin as you please consequence-free." His grin widened, his eyes half-lidded and dark, "So don't you ever get rid of that fire, understood (Y/N)? It's rare to find an immortal who can entertain me as you do, and you don't want to displease me..." You had hardly noticed that had slipped so that it was around your neck at this point and you found yourself nodding frantically. You certainly did not want to displease him.

"Of course not, boss, wouldn't dream of it," You choked out, hoping that would appease him.

It did.

His grip loosened from your neck and immediately glided down your arm to take your hand. It made you nervous when you thought of how quickly he could switch between being gentle and sweet and rough and violent.

"That's a good girl," He purred, as you finally found yourself away from the horrors and back into the familiar territory of the private quarters of the Casino.

"Well... the nights still young (Y/N)," The devil smirked, continuing to lead you where he wanted you to be. "How about we step into my office to play a little game?"


	6. Strip Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gosh, this was a longer chapter than I expecting. Still not as long as other fanfictions though I guess. Just a quick warning about gunshots and gun wounds in this chapter! Also this isn't a lemon... yet. It was going to be, but after considering the plot, it would make sense for the first lemon to be between Dice and the Reader, so stay tuned for that! And Enjoy!

It seemed like a terrible idea. To play a game with the devil. Alone. In his office. Red alerts and blaring alarms seemed to be going off in your brain, warning you against stepping into that office, if you valued your health and safety. Dice's words to take care of yourself tonight circled in your head, the thoughts of imminent danger in accepting this offer absolutely apparent. You don't think you've ever been so thrilled in your life.

"Sure, sounds fun," You said coolly, and despite your brains best efforts to stop you, you found yourself stepping through the door that the devil held open with elegant and grace. The office was very lavishly decorated, red painted walls and wooden floors, a black crystal chandelier hanging from the rooftop. Painting's which you decided were probably best not to actually look at filled the spaces on the walls as did the large oak bookshelf filled with an assortment of books which you also thought was in your best interest not to read. And of course, there was the large desk that occupied the centre of the room, coins and cash neatly organised to the corner of the desk, a pure gold throne with velvet cushioning on one side, two black leather wing chairs on the opposite side. You could hear the door sliding shut into position, as you found yourself completely alone with the boss. You could feel his eyes piercing into the back of your neck as you admired his office space, your stance poised with as much suave as you really could have in this situation. "So what sort of game were you thinking?" You asked, a hint of a smile on your face as the devil took his place on his throne and gestured for you to sit in one of the adjacent chairs, you immediately taking up his offer.

"Poker," he said, simply enough, starting to rummage around in the drawers of his desk, seemingly to search for a pack of cards. You had to say you were disappointed. Was that truly the best that the lord of all evil could muster up. Well, since he enjoyed your fire and attitude, you were sure he wouldn't mind if you were to voice your opinion, right?

"Aw, how dull," you spoke in long, lazy syllables, resting your elbow onto the desk, leaning your face against your palm. The devil just looked at you, somewhat amused by your actions. You were right. He definitely was enjoying your need for thrill.

"Let's up the antics then, shall we?" He said, ceasing in his search placing a pack of cards onto the desk. "The loser of each round needs to strip of a piece of clothing."

So that was the devil's intentions. You looked down at yourself. You were wearing clothing- Enough Clothing to last you a good number of rounds in fact. You know who wasn't wearing clothing? The Devil.

"That hardly seems fair," You turned more teasing, still leaning forward on his desk, a smirk on your face, "Sure... I can strip... but what do I get if I win?" You managed to get that low chuckle from the devil again, and you came to realise you quite like the sound of it- it was very pleasant to the ear.

"If I lose," He began, eyeing you down, your gazes almost fighting for dominance, with your refusal to back down, "I will expose the parts of myself that I don't normally display."

That got your curiosity going. Now you really wanted to play this game. Except you didn't, because Poker was still kinda boring.

"Alright, I'm in... I just still don't think there's enough... the risk to the game... Plus I'm certain you can outcheat me every round," You sighed dramatically, as if you were still bored by his propositions. You were probably taking this a bit to far, but it was fun, messing with the devil.

Except he still seemed pleased by your response, not at all perturbed by your feigned disinterest.

"I was trying to take it easy on you, dear," he slurred out, grinning from ear to ear. He took the pack of cards of the table, replacing it immediately with a gun, and a pack of bullets. This certainly had more danger to it already. While he loaded a single bullet into the cylinder and gave it a spin he explained, "Russian Roulette. We'll take turns. If the bullet doesn't come out of the barrel, then you remove a piece of clothing and I reveal a body part. Entertaining enough for you, sweet Wrath?" You felt like he was testing you now. He obviously had been wanting for you to argue with him with the poker, this seeming to be what he was hoping for from the beginning. You weren't about to back down, even in the face of a 'death experience' and pain.

"Much better," You said, lowering your eyelids at him. He pushed the gun across the table to you. You didn't want to show weakness or hesitation. Though your heart was racing at the possible consequences of this game, whether the bullet fired on not, you still refused to back down. You placed the muzzle against your temple and pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

You pushed the gun across the table towards the devil, who had enjoyment gleaming in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. You were going to strip in the slowest way you could though. You merely took the ribbon that was tied around your collar and pulled it off.

"Your turn," You spoke, staring him in the eyes again. He took the gun, re-spinning the cylinder, before proceeding to shoot himself all while maintaining eye contact. Nothing once again. You noticed another arm protruding from the left side of his body. So, he was going to play it slow as well. Your heart was pounding as you found yourself spinning the cylinder. You knew now that breaking eye-contact showed fear and you refused to do that. You pulled the trigger and no gunshot filled the room. You stripped of your jacket, and the devil's imagination was already starting to go wild, him mentally undressing you further. This back and forth continued, the excitement continued, the continuous pounding of your chest never ceased. Despite no blood being spilt yet, the thrill absolute rush of playing with a weapon that could take away a person's life filled you to the brim.

You found yourself, after pulling the trigger for a fifth time, just starting to get to the interesting part of your strip tease, as you slid the gun back over to your boss and went to remove your shirt, unbuttoning each button agonisingly slow. It was almost cruel. Yet the Devil didn't say a word or make any movements to hurry you up, patiently watching your every movement. When you had finally slipped off your shirt and tossed it aside you raised your gaze back up to the devil who was making sure to examine your upper-body very carefully, running his eyes from your collar-bone to your still covered breasts and down your stomach and hips. He licked his lips, a slight smirk present on his face as he basked in your figure.

You gave him your most coy, teasing smile. "Well... hate to distract you from your view..." You were feeling particularly courageous right now, "But I do believe it's your turn." The Devil currently had 6 arms. He had to run out of arms soon, right? Then you would have your chance to see some of the devil's more interesting body parts- which you definitely only wanted to see out of sheer curiosity about the devil's anatomy and for absolutely no other reason... obviously.

The Devil's gaze didn't even move from your body, him just taking the gun lazily into his hand, not even bothering to spin the cylinder, and pulling the trigger when the muzzle was neatly resting against his temple. When no bullet pierced his head, he placed the gun back onto the table, something new beginning to shape its way out of his body- from his back to be specific. While it took longer than the rest of his body parts to appear, what you saw before you could be described as nothing less than magnificent. His wings spanned through almost the whole length of the office and while it's size intimidated you, what you found more disturbing was how broken and disfigured they looked, most of the feathers being burnt off, the ones that remained at unusual angles. The frame of the wing itself was twisted and had clearly been broken, the scars of previous gashes white against it's leathery black skin. You couldn't help but stare- this was the kind of thing you were interested in seeing.

The Boss obviously noticed your inability to tear your eyes away from the newly emerged wings, and took the opportunity to speak, as your hands fumbled to find the gun on the table without actually looking at it.

"Let's take a little break now, hmm, (Y/N)?" He cooed, taking the gun from your grasp, the grin never leaving his face as he placed it right in front of him on the table. "Come here, my dear," He beckoned you towards him, and you not wanting to disobey the boss, immediately obliged wordlessly, still examining the spectacle before you. Once you had made your way around the table and in front of the devil, you found one pair of hands pulling you into his lap. You were a bit surprised by the intrusion, his hands cold and leathery on your waist. You blinked a couple of times, looking him in the eye, but nothing seemed to put him of his goal, as another pair of hand to run up your stomach as the ones on your waist started rubbing circles. You stifled a moan as the devil began to speak.

"What do you think, (Y/N)," He asked speaking in a low purr, his eyes scanning your face. You were hesitant, but you raised you hands and very softly ran it along one of the feathers, the feather itself was silky and smooth, yet the edges felt coarse and like dust. You felt as if you put even the slightest bit more pressure in your touch that it would crumble to pieces.

"Beautiful..." You whispered. They were beautiful, in a twisted way. The Devil just sighed, his hands still roaming your body the third pair of hands finding it's way to your breasts, him taking advantage of your distraction to start massaging them.

"They were..." He muttered out, his eyes drifting back to your figure. When you were about to question him on what he meant by that, his grip on your waist suddenly became tighter, pulling you so that you were firmly pressed against his body. Using your surprise to his advantage this time, taking you off guard he pressed his lips against yours, keeping a strong grip on you as his way of preventing you from pulling away. You didn't attempt to pull away though, both out of fear of your boss and sheer shock preventing you from actually processing that getting out of his grasp was an option. He bit down roughly on your upper lip, eliciting a gasp from you, giving him entrance for his forked tongue to explore your mouth. His hands never ceased in caressing and feeling up your body and you became acutely aware of his wings starting to close around the two of you, encompassing you both in the embrace. You, deciding that an action from you was necessary, wrapped your arms around your neck, pulling yourself closer onto him and deepening the kiss, earning yourself a groan of approval from the boss. You were completely unsure of what was happening, but you found yourself immobilised to resist. One of his hands had begun to slowly drift down into your skirt, when everything finally stopped to the abrupt sound of knocking on the door.

"Boss?" The voice of Dice emerged, and you immediately withdrew from the kiss, looking to the door. The Devil had a huge scowl on his face as his wings slunk back into his body, his hand abruptly getting removed from yours.

"Come in, Dice," The Devil growled, giving you mere seconds to quickly move from the Bosses lap, toss on your jacket in a weak attempt to cover up and slink back into your chair. When Dice emerged through the door, he clearly must have noticed your flustered, red face and the Devil's clear irritation as he scanned the room with one eyebrow raised. You hoped that he wouldn't notice your discarded shirt lying on the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, clearly confused. There was enough space between you and the devil for him not to suspect anything, but the tension hanging in the room told him otherwise.

"We were playing Russian Roulette," The Devil said in a bored tone, but flashing a grin to you. "You're welcome to join us." The Devil's cover up was certainly smoother than yours would ever have been, and you certainly appreciated him taking charge of the situation.

"I'll pass," Dice said, turning his gaze to you as your hand sneakily finished buttoning up your jacket, "I have an aversion to being shot... I don't think you should being playing a game with such high risks darlin... especially after the incident tonight you should be getting some rest." Rather than being suspicious of you, Dice seemed more concerned. Your face reddened further.

"It's alright Dice. I've managed to survive thus far," you told him, a sincere smile crossing your face as you tried to ease his concerns. It felt nice, having someone worry about you the way Dice did.

"Speaking of which," the Devil interrupted, pushing the gun towards you. "It is your turn, wrath dear." You stared at the gun, more hesitant this time now that Dice was here. He seemed to bring out your need for self-preservation, which was perhaps a good thing. But then... you still didn't want to disappoint the Devil, so you gingerly took the gun into your hands

"Darlin... you don't need to continue..." Dice interjected, noticing the fear that seemed to be filling you this time.

The Devil refused to let you get out of this though. "Come on, (Y/N), you can do it. You were doing so well before," He purred, egging you on.

"Boss," Dice's voice was stern as if scolding the Devil for his actions, but you had enough fear of the Devil to do as he instructed. Forgetting to spin the cylinder, you pressed the muzzle against your temple.

"(Y/N)? Darlin', you don't have to do this," Dice began before you gently began to reassure him.

"It's alright sir, It's not like it's going to kill me," You let out a light laugh before pulling the trigger. The gunshot filled the air, and you felt the searing pain of the bullet tearing through your head. Your thoughts and mind started to go hazy, but the last things you remember before passing out was the noise of arguing between your two bosses, and the feeling of soft fur holding a lighter to the wound on your head.


	7. Guilt

The ash was all encompassing. You couldn't die, but if you couldn't escape you would be stuck. Buried for all eternity. You would be stuck in the endless torture of suffocation, breathlessness- pain you couldn't escape through death because death was an impossibility. This trial; this great escape is what every reborn is tested with. You clawed and clamoured, intense pain swelling through your head, your brain needing oxygen. You were sure you could make it out, light starting to shine through the dusty black. You pulled with what remaining strength you had left, just wanting the pain to go away. All you needed was a breath.

_____________________________________________

 

Your eyes shot open as you gasped for air, sitting upright. There was no ash. No dust. In fact, you found you were in a beautiful, spacious room, tucked in tightly to a large comfortable bed, with silky, flowing white sheets. You weren't buried alive. You weren't struggling for breath. It was all just a dream, a nightmare, a memory from long ago. Your head was definitely aching though. The pain was real. You attempted to stand up and get out of bed but ended up sliding onto the floor with a painful thud. You used the wall as a crutch to lean against. While slowly making your way to the vanity on the other side of the room you noticed the pillow you had been sleeping on; deep scarlet had seeped through and stained the lavish (and probably expensive) pillowcase. You felt a pang of guilt at ruining the things of whoever's room you were in. It obviously wasn't your room. Your room was nice, but it wasn't this nice. Your mind, still hazy started to wonder about where exactly you were and who took you here as you flopped onto the vanity table, raising your head to check yourself in the mirror. Deep wounds could be seen either side of your head, and you recalled the sharp impact of the bullet with a shudder. But you had mostly healed- you could see the bone of your skull on both wounds, but neither had a hole in them. That was relieving. You just wished you could get some fire to close up the wound much faster than the slow rate it was healing at currently. Although still blurred by pain, you did wonder why the Devil hadn't completely healed you either. You were sure that he had started to at the very least...

Your thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, although your head was hurting far too much to turn it and see who had entered.

"Darlin?" The door slammed shut, and seconds later you felt hands grasping your shoulders, helping you to your feet. Your gaze was trained to the mirror, and if it wasn't obvious enough from the beautiful, deep voice that had filled the room, King Dice was gingerly holding you up, one hand on your waist, the other under your arm in order to assure the best stability for you. "Thank Goodness your awake, darlin, you've had me real worried for a while..." He sounded so relieved to you, but his face still reflected concern. You were barely registering anything, feeling like you were about to pass out again, something which Dice would have clearly noticed from the expression on your face and your lack of response. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet though," He tried to turn you around to lead you back towards the bed, "Let me take care of ya, doll," He spoke so gently, but you stayed facing the mirror and clung tightly to his arm. You could semi-see in the reflection of the mirror him raising an eyebrow at you.

"Dice... Sir..." You murmured weakly, still having enough common sense to correct yourself mid-sentence. "Do... Do you have a lighter?" He still looked confused, and you could understand why.

"A lighter? Darlin, what on earth do ya need a lighter fo..." He began but you were quick to cut him off, not wanting to loose consciousness again.

"Please... sir..." You insisted, trying to muster up enough voice to sound confident and sure of yourself. Dice merely sighed, still holding you up with one hand the other digging into his pockets to pull out a silver lighter.

"Here ya go," his voice was soothing as he placed the lighter into your open hand, your palms pressing sweetly against each other that if your face wasn't so deadly pale from blood-loss you might have blushed. You fumbled for a second to get the flame going but once you did you immediately held it up to your wound, letting the fire sear and clear your flesh, it piecing itself back together significantly faster all while Dice watched you with curiosity. Once you had completely healed one side, you did the other until there was not even a sliver of a scar left and all the pain had subsided. Your mind cleared, and you took a deep breath, turning to face Dice who looked as if he needed some clarification.

"I'll explain, I promise," You told him, anxious that he could get mad at you for keeping this secret from him when the Devil clearly knew, but he simply gave you a gentle smile, and took your hand leading you back to the bed.

"You lie down and get some rest darlin. You can explain while I take care of ya, alright?" He told you, and even if you had lost a lot of blood, you were certain that you were blushing. He helped you back into the bed, arranging the pillows so that you were sitting up before he disappeared shortly into the en-suite, returning with a damp cloth. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and started to dab and wash away the drying blood that was staining your face and neck. You had never felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry about your pillows..." was the first thing you were able to muster up, you lightly taking the stained silk in-between your fingers. The first of many apologies really. Dice was quite focussed on cleaning you up, being gentle about wiping at your skin in order not to cause you any level of discomfort.

He simply brushed aside your apology. "It's not a problem, darlin'," he tried to ease away your anxieties, sensing how uncomfortable you were, "they don't matter... you do." Your heart felt heavy. You felt as if you somehow had betrayed him- betrayed his kindness and care- with your games with the devil. You hadn't expected them to get as far as they did.

And after everything that had happened, it was Dice taking care of you.

"I don't deserve your kindness," You blabbered out, your mouth speaking before your brain had time to process what you were saying. Dice's eyes were filled with amusement as he placed the bloodied cloth onto his lap.

"You deserve the world, baby doll," He told you, his hand moving to push some stray (H/C) hair out of your face. You had noticed that his hands weren't gloved like they normally were as he caressed your cheek, running the back of his fingers along your jawline. The feeling of his skin on yours made your face burn up. It wasn't long though, as you stared deep into his emerald eyes, before his amused expression dropped to a darker more solemn one. "I'd.. I'd been so worried doll. I mean, I felt like it was a miracle that your heart didn't stop beating... the amount of blood you lost... but you'd been out for three days and I was so scared about losing ya..." He trailed off.

Guilt. Absolute guilt filled you. To have him worry about you so much, to have him care should have felt wonderful, but all you could feel was guilty. Guilty about how you had made him feel for the last few day, guilty about not telling him the truth about your regeneration, guilty that it was your fault that this had all happened. You took his hand in yours, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm so sorry Sir," You muttered out, not even looking him in the eye. "This is all my fault, If I hadn't been such an idiot, if I hadn't pulled that damn trigger, if I had just told you..." your voice had risen, anger searing through you. You were so angry, but at yourself, not anyone else. You took a slow breath before continuing, focussing on the warmth that you could feel from Dice's hand in yours, the joy you felt that he hadn't immediately retracted his hand from yours, in order to calm yourself down. "If I had just told you I can't die," You resumed, your voice softer, "I wouldn't have gotten you so worried... I wouldn't have wasted your time." You had finally raised your eyes to meet his, only to see the gentle, caring expression on his face that you didn't think you deserved.

He moved his free hand, never letting go of yours, to wipe away tears that you hadn't even realised that you shed, closing some distance between you.

"I started to suspect your immortality and regenerative abilities already darlin by the fact that you had pulled through this long," He mused, cupping your cheek. "I just couldn't quite figure out how to trigger your regeneration. I shoulda realised sooner that it was fire, considering the bosses actions... forgive me for that," he lightly chuckled, leaning in closer to you. "And you could never waste my time, (Y/N). Never." He spoke with such sincerity that you felt like you might cry again. You didn't though. Instead, you took the closeness between you to your advantage to lean up and finally press your lips against his.


	8. Loaded Dice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my first lemon! If you have any feedback on how to possibly make this chapter read better or seem more natural please do tell me since I have no experience in any way in this area! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Mere seconds later you found Dice pulling away and that guilt rose in you again. You assumed that you had caught him off guard and that he didn't actually want the kiss and you had just opened your mouth to fumble out an apology when the blanket got ripped from your body only to be replaced by King Dice pulling himself on top of you. You were now the one taken of-guard as Dice was quick to reseize the kiss, his hands rubbing up and down your sides so assuredly, holding you closer to himself. His tongue gently flitted at your lips, begging for entrance which you allowed. His lips felt warm, his tongue flicking gently against your own, his hands exploring your body with such expertise that you couldn't help but moan into his mouth, eliciting a slight chuckle from him. You ran your hands down his chest, quite disappointed that he was fully dressed, getting so caught up in the moment that you forgot breathing was necessary.

Dice removed his lips from yours, you immediately taking in a shaky breath, his emerald eyes half-lidded and darkening. His hands gripped your waist firmly, his smirk mischievous.

"Now Darlin," He spoke directly into your ear, lightly nipping at it, "You should tell me if ya want to continue, 'cause if go any further, I'm not gonna be able to stop myself." A shiver ran down your spine and you pressed your lips back onto his, hungry and hasty.

"I don't want to stop," you breathed out, your lips still practically touching. That was all it took. His lips ran along your jaw and down your neck until he found your sweet spot. He sucked at the nape of your neck, sinking his teeth into you, but not so hard as to draw blood, producing light moans from you. All that was really running through your mind right now was how much you needed to get that suit off him. Your hands went to try to get rid of his bowtie, when Dice bit down on you, more roughly than before, managing to get a gasp from you, your hands freezing as he pulled away from your neck, admiring his work.

"Getting impatient, are we?" he purred, your face growing hotter than it already was, as he gave you a show; swiftly removed his bowtie, jacket and waistcoat. You waisted no time in unbuttoning his shirt yourself, revelling in his body. It seemed as chiselled and smooth as if it had been carved out of marble. As he threw the shirt away, you immediately went to feel his chest, but he caught your hand before you could, tusking at you. You could tell he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Not so fast, baby doll, your turn first," He grinned, letting your arms fall to your side as you whimpered slightly, his hands busying themselves with unbuttoning your jacket, slowly stripping it off you. You had just become aware that you were definitely not wearing a shirt under the jacket, and you wondered if it was still in the Devil's office. You were quick to push the thought out of your mind as his hand slunk behind your back, unclipping your bra with ease. He definitely knew exactly what he was doing. Once your bra had been quickly discarded to the side, King Dice took a moment to admire the view.

"Beautiful," He murmured, pulling you close to him so that your bodies were pressed against each other as he continued his assault down your neck peppering you with bites and kisses along your collar bone until he found himself sucking at your breast, a hand massaging your other one. Already a whimpering mess, you rubbed his shoulder's and chest, gently running your fingers along his muscles. Feeling a bit more daring, you kissed him along the top of his head, running your tongue along the edge of his pip.

"Oh, darlin'" he shivered, pulling away from your body, making you whine a little from the loss of contact. Dice merely looked amused by your reaction, and you found yourself being forcibly pushed down onto the bed, one hand holding you down by the shoulder, the other snaking it's way up your thigh. It was obvious to you that he didn't quite like your panties though, as he practically tore them of your body, before starting to rum your sex, pressing his palm against your clit.

You let out a shaky moan, buckling your hips against his hand. He let out a chuckle as a finger slowly pressed inside, your breathing turning shaky. He pulled his finger out, only to replace it with two, the lewd, slopping sounds making you flush with embarrassment.

"So wet already, darlin," he smirked curling his fingers inside you and stretching you out. "And so tight too... I have a sneakin' suspicion that I'm your first." You opened your mouth to try to give him some sort of snarky reply, though he definitely was your first, but instead, all that came out was a long moan as he pumped his fingers in and out of you.

"Truth be told, I'm extremely relieved that I am your first," he mused to himself moreover than you, continuing to send waves of pleasure through your body, "I was worried that the boss had gotten to you first, seeing your shirt discarded like that..." He trailed off, pulling his hand away just when the heat was building in your core. You whimpered slightly, wanting your release, but also due to your nerves.

So, he did know. You were about to apologise and try to tell him what exactly had happened, but King Dice stuck his fingers into your mouth the moment you opened it. You could taste your juices on him.

"Now, now darlin, there's no reason to explain," His voice was deceptively sweet and gentle, but you could here the possessive quality to his tone, "If the boss wanted to play with you, who are you to refuse? He is the Devil after all... who knows would become of you..." He let out a groan as you sucked on his fingers hesitantly, in an effort to appease him which was clearly working. "What matters is that you want me, and me only, right (Y/N)?" He pulled his fingers from your mouth with a slight popping sound, in order to let you answer. You nodded, a sheepish smile crossing your face.

"Of course, sir. You're the only one that I have ever wanted," You reassured softly, your voice airy as you were still panting for breath a bit. You weren't entirely sure what you said was necessarily true, but how else were you meant to reply? You did want Dice and you liked him a lot- you might have even said that you loved him... but there was something about the Devil and being wanted by someone so dangerous that you liked.

You didn't have time to fully think through your response. Your skirt was torn from your body and you could hear the sounds of a belt buckle being removed as King Dice hungrily took your lips for another kiss. Once the final bits of clothing had been discarded You found your wrists being forced above you head. Dice's milky white cock rubbed sweetly against your slit and pushed against your entrance. His tip was the same purple colour as his pips, and you found your self slightly nervous that he wouldn't fit.

"Last chance to turn back, baby doll," He purred, pushing his tip inside you. You gasped slightly, stifling your moan. Like you would turn back now.

"J-just take me already," You stuttered out and dice let out a low laugh which turned into a groan as he slowly filled you with his member. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but you had definitely felt worse pain. You let out a cry when you had finally taken him in to the shaft, and King Dice kissed away the tears that had swelled in your eyes.

As much as he would have liked to, King Dice refrained from just violently fucking you as he had in all of his fantasy's, leaving you in a way that you were just a panting, moaning mess. Instead, he took it slow, giving you time to adjust to his size. When you felt that you were ready, you buckled onto him, King Dice taking the hint and starting to slowly pull out of you with a slight pop, only to immediately push back in, much rougher than the first time. You tried to wriggle your hands free from him, but he just tightened his grip, clearly intending to take full dominion over you.

"You're so tight darlin'," He panted, planting a sloppy kiss on your lips, "And you're taking me in so well... We would have done this a lot sooner if I knew it felt this perfect..."

His thrust quickly became faster and harder, and the room soon filled with your combined panting, moans and groans. You let out slight cry in pain and pleasure as Dice soon became overcame with animalistic instinct, ramming into you with newfound strength and speed. You were acutely aware of Dice whispering dirty things to you and singing you praises, but it was hard to concentrate with waves of pleasure being thrust upon you.

"Sir!" You moaned out shakily, heaving for breath. You felt like you were close, heat filling your core.

"Say my name, darlin'," He groaned, his hands finally freeing yours in order to roam your body. You wrapped your arms around him, digging your nails into his back as he grunted in approval.

"Dice," Your breathing was becoming irregular, not sure how much more you could take of this. You felt his hand strike you across your rear, and you cried out a bit at the sudden hit.

"That's King Dice, baby doll," He husked, a grin across his face.

"King Dice~" you moaned out deeply, "I... I think I'm close!" His speed and force became unnaturally fast, his hands groping your over-stimulated body.

"Me too, baby," He heaved, biting his lip, "Come for me, darlin'..." You didn't need encouragement. Moments later you were blinded by pleasure, your surroundings turning white. The added tightness of your sex squeezing at Dice's cock seemed to be enough to tip him over the edge, as after a few more hard thrusts you felt his seed spilling deep inside you, him riding out his orgasm.

A few moments passed with King Dice Hovering above you, both of you panting, out of breath, before he slowly pulled himself out of you, flopping himself down onto the bed. He reached out to pull your body closer and you very happily curled up against him as he pulled the blanket over the both of you.

"That was incredible, darlin'" he huffed, letting out a soft chuckle, "I hope I was satisfactory for your first time?" He looked down at you, his expression gentle and affectionate. His thumb ran along your sides, as you both just stared into each other. You couldn't help but giggle.

"It was perfect, you're perfect," You corrected yourself, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips.

"I'm glad," Dice whispered lowly against your lips, "That I finally got to make you mine..." You heard him laugh against as his arms wrapped around you tightly. You couldn't help but feel safe in his grasp. "Look at me, not letting you rest when you're only just recovering from a serious head injury," his kissed you're forehead sweetly.

"Get some rest darlin'," he told you his hand running through your hair. You closed your eyes, enjoying his gentle embrace.

You wanted to say 'I love you' but you didn't- was it too soon? You're mind faded into sweet oblivion as you pondered that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I've made Dice a sweetheart up till this point, but I really see him as more of a yandere, so seeming sweet on the surface but is actually extremely possessive.


	9. Morning Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was also fun to write! I really want to have the Casino crew play a nice role in this fanfiction, cause if you're just interacting with Dice and Devil it could become a little monotonous, and I also want to emphasise your friendships and rivalry's within the Casino. Anyway, I'll have another Dice chapter next, with a touch of Devil maybe at the end, if not Devil will be back in two chapters time. He'll be getting a lemon as well sometime in the near future. Anyway, enjoy!

Your morning was very pleasant. Waking up in the warmth of Dice's arms, pressed sweetly against his body, being greeted with his gentle smile from the moment you opened your eyes, listening to his sweet praises as you teased him back about last night as you put your discarded clothing back on... It was the perfect way to wake up. As you made your way to leave his room, needing to go and get changed into fresh clothing (You hadn't changed for days if you recalled correctly) when Dice swept you back into his arm, stealing a kiss from you.

"Now darlin, you're spending your day with me, I don't want last night to be our last encounter, ya here me?" He smirked, releasing his grasp on you, and you found yourself laughing. As you opened the door to leave you turned your head back to face him, teasing him with your coy look.

"I don't think I would be satisfied if it was, Sir," you almost mocked. Looking into his eyes you could seem them darkening. "I think I would be positively heartbroken and upset... and if the boss got anything right about me... well, things don't go well when I'm upset..." Your playful expression faded into something gentler. "I'll meet up with you soon, in the Breakroom if that's ok sir?" You asked.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Dice states, giving you a wink as you shut the door. You made it back to your room uninterrupted thankfully. You wondered how awkward it would be to run into the boss right now. In fact, you weren't quite sure what to even do about the boss if you were being completely honest with yourself. Obviously, you couldn't just walk up to him and say "Hey, you know about what happened a few nights ago? Deepest apologies but that was a mistake... sorry for missing a few nights of work." That wouldn't cut it, and you shivered just thinking about the boss's reaction. You took a shower, as you continued to try to think of other things to possibly say, but where unsuccessful in creating a scenario in your head where you didn't end up in another coma.

Alright, maybe the boss wouldn't shoot you or do anything to greatly injure you just because you chose to Sleep with and be with Dice, but you certainly were still scared. He was quite unpredictable. Perhaps you should say nothing at all. Act like it didn't happen.

You sighed, drying yourself and pulling on a comfortable outfit for the day, and headed out to go find Dice, making your way to the breakroom. It wasn't overly crowded in there, but the employees of the Casino drifted in and out, chatting and helping themselves to some food. Dice hadn't arrived just yet, so you went over to make yourself a coffee.

"You're back," A voice from behind you said, as you were pouring yourself a cup, "pity... I was hoping you wouldn't make it." You rolled your eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pirouletta dear, But I'm afraid I'll be keeping the spotlight a little longer," You retorted, turning yourself to the golden ballerina. She turned her nose up at her, a devious smirk crossing her f face.

"I can't say much for the taste of the audience," Pirouletta was able to snap back quickly in your battle of wits, her voice as graceful and refrained as she was. Awfully stuck up in your opinion, but you didn't really have an issue with a little bit of pride. In fact, you did like Pirouletta in a way; you liked the rivalry and the challenges. You didn't mind going head to head with someone every now and then, and she always made for a good audience. "Extremely mainstream if you ask me, no class at all- your performance I mean," a snicker rolled from her throat.

That wasn't a bad insult.

"I just adapt to my audiences, their preferences and tastes," you took a sip of your coffee. It was a little bitter and burnt, but you weren't expecting something excellent from the free food provided practically in hell anyway, "I suppose I could be artistic and sophisticated, but I'm a people pleaser. It's generally why people like me more than they like you." You raised your mug slightly at her, and she just scoffed, averting her eyes. A few moments later, she did chuckle and clinked her teacup against yours.

"Touché," She said, giving you a forced smile.

"Thank fuck, I thought I would have to break you two apart," a new voice emerged, and a grin spread across your face as you turned to face the cigar.

"Oh no, were alright, Wheezy," You gave Pirouletta a falsely sweet smile, "I think I've eased Pirouletta's jealousy. She rolled her eyes. Wheezy lightly chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"Jealousy's makes a woman unattractive, and is certainly not a sin I'm guilty off," She shot back, mimicking your expression, "I hear that bullet holes have a similar effect."

"Oh, but my bravery makes up for that." Did everyone know that you shot yourself? That was somewhat irritating. But you played it cool.

"More like stupidity."

"Hey now, that's enough for today," Wheezy warned, shooting her a look. It was nice to know that Wheezy was always on your side. You smirked at Pirouletta, giving her a quick wink.

"You too (Y/N)," Wheezy stated. He didn't give you that menacing look though, looking more amused by your actions. "Anyways, what where ya thinking? Pulling a stunt like that? I'm glad you're alright hun, but you had us all on edge."

"I had it perfectly under control! The boss wanted to play, and I hoped to appease him" You tried to reassure.

"Clearly not." Pirouletta added.

"I'm not dead, am I?" You chuckled with grin curling to your face.

"But you were missin' in action for a few days," Wheezy sighed, "What were you even doin' with the boss to lead to you 'playing' like that?"

"Isn't it obvious that she is the devil's new plaything?" Pirouletta chuckled.

You opened your mouth to retort to that. You were nobody's plaything. You were your own person and your actions were your own choice not to be determined by anybody else. That was your belief and you were going to stick with it.

"Not another word, Pirouletta," a smooth voice threatens. The ballerina's golden cheeks flushed red. You always suspected she might have liked him as well, but she kept it well hidden as her eyes drifted between you and Dice. Wheezy just stood against the wall uncomfortably, as you found yourself shying a little bit with Dice defending you. You could defend yourself perfectly fine, but it was a nice feeling, having someone being that protective.

Pirouletta raised her eyebrows, casting you both one more quick glance.

"Oh... so that's what this is."


	10. Deep Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I actually got another chapter done. This has got some backstory and fluff for the Reader and Dice! And the next chapter's when all the dramas gonna happen so look forward to that!

"You're actually Dice's new plaything then," Pirouletta spat out in an attempt to mock you, "Couped up in his room for the last few days, it should have occurred to me sooner." Her smile was smug. You had been doing fine with playful banter till this point. That comment just seemed to trigger you. To call you a plaything not only once but twice. The nerve of her.

"I'm nobody's plaything," You hissed, venom in your voice. Your calm demeanour sunk away in a split second, your head tilting, fists curling into balls. They felt unusually warm... almost scolding hot. Your eyes shot daggers at Pirouletta. It wasn't like you were against people thinking you and Dice might be an item, but you despised the idea of being an object. Pirouletta seemed to understand that she had crossed some boundary, taking a cautionary step back.

"Take it easy Hun," Wheezy coaxed, making effort to not patronise you.

"Certainly not, Pirouletta," Dice chuckled in a good-natured way, trying to ease the tension in the room. "I wouldn't disrespect dear (Y/N) in that way." You took a deep breathe, making an attempt to calm yourself down. Your hands seemed to cool down as well which confused you slightly. There were better ways to spite her than to let your anger loose... you smiled sweetly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that type of girl," You smirked to her as she scoffed adverting her gaze. With both Wheezy and Dice on your side, you felt that you had won your little exchange.

Didn't mean you weren't going to rub salt in the wound though.

"So, what's the plan for today, Sir?" You questioned, turning your attention to Dice, setting your coffee down on the table.

"You'll just have to wait and see darlin'," He teased, offering you his arm with a coy smile tugging at his lips. You liked to think that he definitely understood what you were trying to do. "Shall we be off?" You nodded taking his offer, gripping to him.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Wheezy!" you gave him a wave as Dice lead you out, only giving Pirouletta a slight nod to acknowledge her presence.

The moment you were out of the breakroom, you started to speak, "Apologies for that, I didn't mean to start a scene."

Dice raised his eyebrows at you, amusement filling his eyes. "You? Darlin', as far as I can see in was Pirouletta who started it. I'd be the last person to blame ya for defending yourself." He chuckled, as he lead you out the back door of the Casino, out to the forests that surrounding the Casino.

"You could at least tell me where exactly were going," You prodded, slinking your hand down his arm to instead hold his hand. It was considerably nicer feeling walking with Dice hand in hand through a forest, than it was being lead by hand through hell. This felt sweeter. More romantic. But if you were with the Devil in this exact situation- in the forest instead of hell- perhaps it would be just as romantic. You quickly pushed thoughts of the boss aside.

"Nowhere special darlin, I thought it would be nice to get you all to myself, enjoy your company... the forest seemed like a good place," He told you, squeezing your hand gently. You liked that. Just spending some time alone with Dice sounded wonderful.

"Sounds perfect," You beamed, and in no time you found yourself seated on some rocks by a lake. Myrrha and Cinnamomum trees surrounded the clearing you, and Dice ran his fingers through your hair, your legs pressed together. It was nice. It was quiet and peaceful.

"So, tell me everything there is to know about (Y/N)," Dice spoke in a more hushed voice than normal- not quite his loud, booming self. It was soft, and caressing... private. "I want to know everything about ya doll."

You thought about it. What's the best way to answer that question?

"What's there to know really?" You chuckled, a smile twitching at the corner of your lip. Dice's hand felt nice, combing through your hair, caressing the small of your back. You gently laid a hand on his knee. "As far as I know, I've spent my whole life in the Isle. I performed at the circus and at a small bar- just singing and all. They loved me of course... I always had regulars coming to watch me..." You racked your brain for some names of the people who used to be your closest friends, "Hilda, Mr. Kettle, Beppi... they were always so kind and supportive," You let out a deep sigh. You were looking out to the water, but you could feel Dice's eyes searing into you.

"You abandoned that life quickly if I remember correctly," Dice interjected, after you had been silent for a while, in thought. "What made ya do it? Give up your old life to work under the devil?" His hand drifted, curling around your waist, pulling you closer to him, rubbing your sides gently, coaxing an answer out of you.

"Everyone..." you phrased your answer in your mind, leaning your head against his shoulder, "was so close. Everything was so communal, and everyone had a role to play. I didn't have a role. My whole life was a sideshow. It was insignificant, and I wanted more. I wanted a place where I had meaning... a life where I had excitement. You offering me a job saved me from monotony." Your eyes drifted to his face, smiling up at him, his own gentle expression imitating yours.

"Are you happier now then? Than you were before?" He asked, his hand slipping up your shirt to feel the skin of your hips. He had seemed to 'forget' to wear gloves today.

"I am now..." you murmured, looking him in the eye, "You and the boss certainly make things far more interesting."

You felt him stiffen a little. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to mention that your happiness was due to not only him but the devil as well. It only took a few moments before you felt his body loosen, and you ran your fingers his leg, gently stroking him. He lightly chuckled, as if to shake your words off and ruffled your hair.

"I'm glad I make ya happy, darlin'" He stated, his hand curling over your waist and stomach tighter, holding you in a firm grip. It almost felt possessive

You giggled slightly yourself taking in a deep breathe. The combined scent of Cinnamon and Myrrh rested upon the place you were sitting. It was so familiar and so unsettling. While the scent would be described as pleasant all it reminded you of was death.

All that was missing was the heavy smoke. A shiver ran up your spine.

Dice looked at you, his mouth opening to question if you were alright, but you quickly interjected.

"Now sir, I think it's only fair that I get to know more about you," You teased, lowering your eyelids at him. You batted your eyelashes as well for extra measure, "So dramatic, boisterous and mysterious... but what's there to know about you beneath that? How'd you come to be betting man working for the Devil?"

That should distract the both of you enough.

"What you see is what you get with me, darlin'," he told you, his eyes darkening, yet humour still remaining in his voice and gaze. He dragged you over so that you were no longer seated beside him but instead were seated comfortably on his lap, facing him and straddling his hips. His hands roamed your body as he spoke, "I was always excellent with a pack of cards- could do anything with them. I could do shuffling tricks, magic tricks, I could throw them with ease and precision... could count 'em too. Anyway, I grew up in a little village, close by the isle... didn't really have much. With no livin' relatives, I did what I could to survive," Dice told you. His eyes weren't meeting yours, rather drifting down your body, but you found yourself examining his face, his expressions while he told you his tale. You heard the pain in his voice and understood how he felt perfectly well.

"So, I performed tricks in the streets, busked a bit, stole a bit... but gambling I found was the best way to get money. And the best way to win gambling was to cheat and I was very good at cheating. Robbed half the people of the town," he chuckled, recalling the memory, holding some level of fondness to it, "I was in a bar one night, and everythin' was goin' smoothly... that was until the boss strolled through the door." HE paused for a bit, collecting his thoughts and you silently urged him on, rubbing his shoulders. "Well he challenged me to a game, and I was pretty confident that I could beat him... Staked my whole life on it in fact- bet my body and soul."

"Did you lose?" You inquired, your voice soft- a whisper.

"I won actually," he chuckled, his eyes finally raising to meet your own. "Outcheated the bastard. He didn't seem to appreciate that... outed me in front of everyone... they didn't seem to appreciate me robbin' them blind," he paused for a few moments. "I was shot three times."

Your eyes widened a bit in shock.

"They... they tried to kill you?" you're voice was hushed, but a little bit of panic seeped through.

"They practically succeeded. The boss spoke to me as I was bleeding out. Told me I was destined for hell either way, and that I might as well join him and never die... do what I do best... he had plans to open a casino... so I took his offer." There was silence between you two for a while. It felt like eternity.

So Dice couldn't die either.

But after what felt like forever you met Dice's eyes again and a large smirk speak across his face. He gripped your body tightly, rubbing your waist. The sensation felt like he might of left some bruises, but a slight moan escaped your throat.

"But as you can tell, everything worked out perfectly for me doll," he slurred, and suddenly felt him flip the both of you so that your back was flat against the rock and he was towering over you. "Got the perfect job, a good home, and now I can spend my eternity with the girl I love." A blush crept across your face and you grinned wickedly, grabbing his collar, leaning up so that your lips were brushing.

"Do you wanna say that last part again?" You whispered against him, and you could feel his laugh. His hips started to slowly grind against you.

"I said that I love you, Darlin'," he told you, nipping at your lip. A giggle escaped your throat as you kissed him sweetly, buckling your hips against him.

"I love you too... sir," You confessed, rubbing your hand along the edges of his pips. Seconds later your lips crashed against each other, your grinding movements creating a glorious tension between the two. His hands drifted up your shirt, rubbing and groping at your chest as you explored each other's' mouths. Yet despite the heat building in you, you pulled away.

"It's... it's kinda getting a little dark don't you think?" You said, as Dice continued to attack your neck with hungered kisses. You were surprised by how quickly the time had went by today His hand cupped your chin and he grinned looking at you with dark, lidded eyes.

"Come now darlin'," he husked, taking your mouth in another kiss, "We can stay a little longer... play a little longer..." His lips kissed at your collar-bone, as he tugged at your shirt to expose more skip and you couldn't help but let out a long moan.

"We can play later tonight," You giggled, holding him by his shoulder's as he reluctantly pulled himself up off you, "I've missed so many shifts and I don't want to miss another one."

Dice sighed, getting to his feet before offering you his hand to help you up.

"I'll make sure to hold you to that (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get prepared for some angst and then some Devil action following in the following chapters.


	11. Casino Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The beginning of the angst plot! I'm so excited

You and Dice took your time strolling back through the woods, the walk talking longer as Dice occasionally pushed you against the nearest flat surface in an attempt to try to convince you to stay and play a little longer. To no avail, unfortunately, as while you enjoyed his sweet, longing touches and hungered kisses, you felt like you would already be enough trouble with the boss without making both you and Dice late to your shifts.

“Honestly Darlin’,” Dice laughed, gripping you tightly by the waist as you entered the Casino, guests, customers and employees already starting to fill the place, “For someone as much of a thrill seeker as you, you don’t like breaking the rules very much, do ya?” His voice was mocking, as he gazed at you with a touch of mischief in his eyes. You simply smiled back at him with false innocence and sweetness.

“I don’t know what you're talking about, sir,” you huffed, beaming at him as you made your way into the main floors of the Casino. The big band was playing some smooth Jazz and you could hear the voices of people placing bets, ordering drinks and generally just chatting with one another. “Where would you ever get the idea that I’m a thrill seeker?” You giggled, batting your eyelashes, before taking Dice’s hand and pulling your body against him. “Besides, we’re both here now, and were both a tad early… so why not have a little fun, hm? Dance with me.” You heard Dice’s low, melodic chuckle, as he gripped your waist, slipping his hand around, holding the small of your back.

“Ya know darlin, if you want something, you should say please- like a good girl,” he gazed deep into your eyes, as you two slowly began to move along with the music, catching into the rhythm and gently rocking in time.

He spun you and you swirled away from him with a flourish, still connected through your touching hands. “We don’t have to dance- I’m not forcing you into anything, I could just head backstage and start getting ready…” You challenged, threatening to let go of his hand. You weren’t one to beg for a man’s attention. Not even someone as wonderful as Dice. He tugged you straight back against his body.

“Not a chance, Doll,” he leaned in close, whispering in your ear, and you could have swooned from the possessive quality in his voice, “I’m not letting you go that easily… not when I only just got ya.” He leaned you down for a dip, as the two of you continued to make your way across the floor, moving in perfect sync, the music flowing around the two of you as the rest of the world seemed to disappear. You moved in close position, wrapping your arms around his neck, both his hands resting on your waist. He had hoped you wouldn’t notice the fact that they were slowly drifting downwards, but you did. The thing was you didn’t care.

Your faces slowly leaned in closer together, and you found that you and Dice couldn’t break eye-contact. His eyes were the loveliest shade of green, shining like pure gemstones. A smile tugged at your lips. You felt… happy. It seemed like such a simple thing to feel right now- there was no tension, no thrills, no excitement yet somehow you felt more content in this, than anything else. Everything was perfect. Just you and King Dice, pressed together, looking deep into each other.

“I wish this could last forever,” You whispered, against his lips. You broke eye-contact, looking to the floor, a light laugh finding its way out of you. Dice’s eyes drifted to your lips.

“It can,” he murmured, his words so soft that you could tell that they were only intended for you to hear. It was so different, having him speak for you, to you, and you only. “This… this can be our eternity…” You gripped on tightly to his shoulders, planting a small peck on his lips.

“I’d like that,” You said, and you could see King Dice’s cheeks flush. You giggled. It was that action- an action of yours so small- that managed to fluster him. You moved in to steal a longer embrace.

That was before you heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Deeply sorry for interrupting,” the bored voice droned, “But I need my best man to actually get to his post?” You were quick to break away from Dice, embarrassed about getting so caught up in the moment and in getting caught by the boss. Dice wasn’t so quick though, still keeping one hand firmly wrapped around your waist even as he turned to face the Devil.

“I’m touched boss, that you actually consider me your best,” Dice grinned, his voice booming, as he stared down the Devil. The boss looked less than impressed.

“Don’t make me change my mind Dice,” He snarled, his eyes then wondering to you, drifting up and down your body. “But I see that you have returned My star to perfect health.” The Devil grinned as he met your gaze, his lids narrowing. “So we get the pleasure of seeing you perform again.” You could feel Dice’s grip tighten, and his body tense up. But you merely gave the devil a cool smile, tilting your head to the side. You were relieved that he didn’t seem mad at you at the current moment.

“Of course boss,” You reassured, speaking smoothly, “I won’t disappoint you.” Dice gave you a quick glance to the side, before releasing you from his grasp.

“Well, I’ll be off then,” he begins, quickly adjusting his bowtie and straightening off his suit. He leaned down cupping your chin, taking you by surprise, seizing your lips in a brief kiss. “I’ll be seeing you later tonight doll, ok?” He husked, his eyes dark and hungry before he turned on his heels, not waiting for your reply as he went off to go run the games of poker and craps.

The nerve of him- to do that right in front of the boss? You awkwardly turned you gaze to the devil, who was in far closer proximity to you than he was previously. He let out a low laugh at your obvious shook as he ran his clawed hand through your hair, moving it from your face, before stroking your cheek with surprising gentleness.

“Didn’t expect you to give yourself so easily to Dice,” he lulled, deceptively calm, “You said you wouldn’t disappoint me, dear,” he sighed, his hand resting under your chin, tilting your head up to look at him, “I am disappointed.”

Your expression dropped into a glare, as you fought the Devil once again for dominance through your refusal to break eye-contact. Your refusal to break under him.

Your refusal to cower.

“What makes you think I was easy?” Your voice still sounded relaxed. One might have even mistaken your words to be harmless. He raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

“I could be wrong,” he stepped closer, his tail wrapping around your calf, as he examined your expression with interest. A laugh escaped his throat again, his smirk growing wider. “Your eyes are beautiful; so full of fire and anger.” You found yourself laugh a bit of that, yet your laughter was rueful. You placed your hands on the devil’s shoulders, leaning planting a kiss on his cheek, ignoring his last statement.

“I’m not. Fucking. Easy. Boss,” You whispered in his ear, using your new grip on his shoulders to push him away. You might have looked angry, but he certainly didn’t. More so amused even. He uncurled his tail from around you, as you turned your back on him to head towards the stage.

“I might have spoken too soon, my dear,” He drawled, and you turned your head slightly to look at him, a slight smirk crossing your lips as your eyes met again. “You most certainly don’t disappoint.”

After those words had been passed, both of you had your backs to each other, the Boss heading to find a seat somewhere or some people to cheat out of their souls, as you quickly got changed and ready for your first show in days. Despite having not sung for a bit, the quality and tone of your voice was just the same, soothing and alluring, as your audience eyed you down and cat-called you. Your gaze drifted across the sea of unknown faces to look for Dice, who was manning a table as per usual. A young lady with bright orange hair seemed to be chatting him up, leaning over the table, giving him bedroom eyes. If you weren’t as professional as you were to keep on smiling through your show, you would have rolled your eyes. The desperation of some people.

While Dice seemed to entertain her interests a little, he hardly seemed interested, as you would have hoped, just idly chatting to her as he performed his jobs. But was she persistent, leaning in closer to him, lightly touching his arm and laughing, making her interest in him despairingly obvious. That was until her expression dropped to something more serious, and whatever she was saying seemed to capture Dice’s interest, as he stopped his other activities to listen to her. He nodded as she continued to talk, her hand remaining on his arm as she did so.

Then he pulled out a contract. He grinned, and the lady smiled, almost with excitement as she signed it. Then they were gone. The left the floors, heading to the more private quarters. You knew what had happened. What had gone down, so to speak. It wasn’t uncommon for people to exchange their souls here for a bit of a fling. And you knew Dice was especially popular with the ladies. Your smile felt tight and unnatural, and your body felt like it was shutting down. Your voice was still just as sweet though.

You shouldn’t feel like this. It’s not like he cared for her. It’s not like it meant anything to him. It was a job… a duty to get contracts for the boss.

Yet you felt absolutely destroyed. For him to do that so soon after everything that happened between you two. Sure, it was a job, but it still hurt light hell.

You smiled and blew final kisses into the audience as the curtain fell and you stepped off stage.

It was just a job.

You went to your dressing room, holding back tears in your eyes.

A duty.

You took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I came into this story with Dice being my favourite character, and the more I write the more the Devil steals my heart. I just feel like him and the reader have really good chemistry! Also Devil smut coming up real soon.


	12. Sweet Wrrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've been drawing a lot of Devil recently, and we'll, I also drew Dice's backstory, so I thought I might share that with you, but expect to see all my devil art across the next few chapters! Also, this chapter isn't exactly a lemon, but it definitely leads into one for next chapter to its very sexual, and the next chapter is just a straight lemon! Enjoy!

It didn't help much. You tried to keep your breathing slow and calm as you quickly escaped the confines of backstage; you weren't really willing to talk to anyone right now. You thought you might retire to your room early tonight, think things over and give yourself time to calm down and talk to Dice tomorrow. That would be the safest way to go about things. You tried to still your racing mind, walking through the quiet corridors of the private quarters, concentrating on your breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

What could you possibly say to Dice? 'Hey, I know that getting souls is the whole point of this Casino and that that girl meant nothing to you and you just damned her to eternity in hell, but could we possibly just chat a bit before you go off fucking other girls when we only just became an item?' Wait. Were you even an item? It's not like you two had actually said you were. More reason that you thought your anger was unjustified. You pushed thoughts of Dice out of your mind.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Silence was soothing, but only to an extent. Silence also meant you being left alone with nothing but your thoughts- thoughts you didn't want to be having which continued to weave themselves in and out of your brain.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

You took a few more steps. You could hear noises now. The noises were making things worse. They weren't the sort of noises that would distract you from your own mind. Faint groaning and moaning could be heard, and while soft, it was the only noise that currently aboded in the air.

Your breathing hitched.

You found yourself standing outside Dice's door, and you tilted your head slightly. Your face was expressionless, masking every emotion you were currently feeling. The perfect poker face.

"OH! King Dice!" A girlish voice squealed, giggling coming through the room. You gritted your teeth. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be listening. Your hands started burning up again. Why your hands? You glared down at them, in absolute frustration over everything, and were surprised to see them... smoking?

"YES!" The voice screamed again. You wanted to scream as well. You felt like you shouldn't feel betrayed, but you did. You placed your palm against the door. It started sizzling.

"MORE, MORE!" A grin crossed your face as a wild idea crossed your mind. You kept your hand against the door and sure enough it started to light up, flames starting to lick away at the wood.

Huh. You didn't realise you could do that.

The flame started eating away at the door and you admired your handiwork, your anger subsiding. This should ruin their fun. And knowing that you did ruin their fun... it improved your mood ever so slightly. You hummed and continued to stroll down the corridor, as another scream filled the halls- but the scream was certainly for a different reason than before. You turned the corner, abandoning the scene of multiple crimes before you could possibly get caught. You laughed a little bit. You were still angry as hell, but just that small act of revenge helped you at least control that rage.

You could talk things through with Dice tomorrow. Give him a piece of your mind and have him explain himself. Reach a compromise and figure out where you two really stood with each other. Define your relationship. You breathed in, and breathed out, silence once again filling the area of the private quarters.

Until you heard footsteps following after you.

"(Y/N), (Y/N)!" someone called out after you, huffing as if they had been running this whole time. You turned to face the voice.

"Hey, what's going on Chip?" you said as he took his cowboy hat of, holding it to his chest and panting. Had he been chasing after you? Did he see you set fire to King Dice's room? You hoped not.

"The... The boss said he wanted to see ya," he puffed, trying to steady his breath. Good. So, he hadn't seen you. Did the Boss somehow know that you were burning sections of his facilities? "Sent me to... go find ya..."

You forced a smile onto your face. It felt so fake. "Sure, thanks for letting me know Chip," You said kindly, turning to head back to the Devil's office. You'd avoid King Dice's room on your walk back, and you quickened your pace, hoping to make your meeting with the Devil brief so you could just get back to your room and sleep off the pain.

You knocked on the Devil's door, taking a deep breath in as you did so.

"Come in," he dictated, and you stepped into the familiar office vicinities. Once again the Devil was seated on his throne, behind his desk, counting through his stacks of cash. Funny to think that last time you were in here you made out with the devil than shot yourself in the head. The memory did manage to distract you from thinking about Dice for a second though.

"Just so you know boss, I only did it because I didn't think I would get caught..." You immediately started, expecting that you'd get into less trouble if you just admitted your wrong doings straight away, rather than to have him ask you to explain yourself.

He responded by raising his eyebrows, a slight grin already starting to cross his face.

"And what exactly did you do, dear?" He questioned, pushing the money to the side, leaning forward on his desk to examine you. You casually leaned against the door, thereby shutting it. So, he didn't know. And you had just outed yourself.

Well, too late to turn back now.

"I set Dice's room on fire," You said crossing your arms. Play it cool. He chuckled. It still sounded very sweet to your ears- like music, and his expression remained amused and intrigued.

"And why exactly did you do that?"

You felt like your heart was being repeatedly stabbed as you uttered your next words. "He was sleeping around with another girl for a contract." Your gaze dropped to the floor. You wanted to cry, but you could do that alone in your room. Keep a façade going in front of the Boss and everyone else.

"Oh, aren't you just a treasure itself," You looked up to see the wide grin spreading across the Devil's face. Wasn't quite the response you were expecting, but you never really got what you expected with the Devil. It's what made his company so interesting- he always kept you on the edge of your seat. A small smile crept onto your face as he continued to speak, "Acting in such pure spite," he stood up out of his chair, stalking in your direction, towering over you. Was he always this tall? His hand gripped the back of your neck, gently stroking you, "It's beautiful... your attitude... your moxie... Everything... I fucking want it all..." he growled animalistic, and you tensed a bit in his grasp as his hands slunk down to your wrists, pinning them above your head.

"Now Boss," You breathed out, trying your best to sound confident, attempting to tug your hands from his grasp to no avail. "What makes you think I'm in the mood to mess around right now?" Your tone darkened, as did your gaze as you uttered the last words. You were still hurting from Dice. Every thought about him that intruded your mind felt like shards stabbing through you. Why did it hurt so much? The Devil sprouting his extra pairs of arms, which immediately started roaming your body, rubbing your hips, massaging your breasts, stroking your thighs, banished the thought from your mind, as you suppressed a moan. He placed his knee in between your legs, pressing sweetly against your clothed sex, but you refrained from buckling against him. His eyes drifted between your face and body, a grin fixed on his face, his tongue running across his lips.

"Boss... stop..." You managed to grit out, still suppressing any sounds of pressure and his hand rubbed you over your clothes, him pressing his knee harder against you. He looked pleased by your expressions.

 

"While I can appreciate your unwavering loyalty," He drawled out, his voice slow and smooth as a pair of hands slipped up your shirt to start feeling your skin. You gave your arms a good tug, to see if you could even just loosen his grasp. You were massively unsuccessful, "I do believe it is misplaced... Dice doesn't deserve you," he growled, and while he spoke slowly, it didn't mask his impatience as he practically ripped the shirt off your body, his eyes boring into you, full of hunger and lust, "To sleep with some skank when he had you-"

"He's doing it for a damned Soul, which if I recall correctly are the things that you're wanting us to collect..." You, on the other hand, spoke fast, knowing that if your mouth was open for too long a groan my just slip out of you. You dug your teeth into your lips, holding any sounds back and your eyes closed as his touch began to overstimulate your body, every part of you becoming sensitive to his unceasing caresses.

"He. Didn't. Have. Too. My dear," he paused between each word he said, dipping his head down to gently kiss away tears that had rolled down your face from your stimulation, and you couldn't help but buckle against his knee. "I have good faith in my lackey, he could have easily gotten me even more souls on the floor... why defend him when he has wronged you?" Unable to hold it in any longer, you let out a pained whimper. His hands kneaded your breasts roughly, his claws digging into your waist, his grip tight and relentless.

"Give in, my sweet," He purred into your ear, nipping at it, a slight chuckle escaping him. "I'll make you forget him, even if you only forget him for tonight..." You felt his tongue slide over the shell of your ear, as he took in a deep inhale, burrowing his head into your hair. I shiver ran down your spine and you let out a shaky moan, still tugging and pulling to free your wrists. "I know you want me, Wrath," He continued, his voice filling your ears, his touch stealing robbing you of your senses and thoughts, "I can smell your excitement every time you're near me... don't try to hide it."

You trembled in his grasp, your lip starting to bleed from how roughly you were biting down on it, your face wet with tears. You didn't know how much more of this you could take. You were acutely aware of his knee rubbing against you, pleasure seeping through you. You needed to gain back control of yourself. "Give in to your desires, (Y/N), my love. Give in to sin, to pleasure... give yourself to me." You let out a slight cry, giving your wrist one last firm tug, finally managing to pull away from him. You were quick to try to change the situation, and while your boss clearly had the advantage over you in terms of strength, power and height, you still grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning the two of you around to push him against the wall. You pulled yourself against him, pressing your body against his, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders, as he stared into your eyes, deep into your soul, with dark, wanting eyes.

"You think you can manipulate me, don't you?" You growled running your hands down his chest, your eyes looking down his body, "I'm not going to just 'give' myself to you... give in like that because you can whisper a few sweet words..." You continued, stroking your hands back up his body. A pair of hands remained on your waist, holding you in place against him, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You're right, boss, I want you, I'm going to have you because I want to have you- not to forget Dice or because of any other reason." He grinned, one hand gripping the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly to the point that it hurt. It didn't diminish your glare or weaken your disposition though. "I'll show you and Dice that neither of you control me the way you think you do, are. We. Clear?" You hissed at him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

The Devil merely chuckled, yanking on your hair roughly and whispering in your ear. "Crystal," He purred, running his tongue up your neck, as you shuddered, gripping onto his horns tightly. "You certainly don't disappoint, my dear Wrath." He groaned, pushing your head against his own, your lips crashing together, both acting with pure animalistic want as his tongue slid down your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I love writing the Devil's character, I hope I've been successful in writing him! Look forward to the next chapter... It'll certainly be interesting.


End file.
